Baxter Ewers (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP)
Baxter Ewers is a playable character in the Fan-Made smash bros. game, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP. Attributies Baxter is the most well-balanced character and all around character. Due to this, beginners should consider using Baxter as the start-up character when playing the game for the first time. His traits like Weight, Falling Speed, Dashing & Smash attacks are in the middle of these attributites. Baxter has the 1st shortest grab in the game. he has good ground game which his Smash attacks have great kill power if timed correctly, Baxter has some of Mario's moves however they were edited. However Baxter suffers problems in his range which makes him vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes. His recovery, although good, is very predictable and he might encounter problems recovering when he is up against a good edge guarder. Baxter's attributies are much better from other fan-made smash games such as Worlds Collide. Apperance Baxter appears to be a full human, and is in his Baxter Hero's attire but the clothes of mixture colors of MagiQuest and Christian 2012, he wears glasses as if he were to see better during battle. baxter is not likely a semi-clone of Mario, he has moves based on himself Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral: Left Jab, Right Jab, Toe Kick. (3%,3%,6%) *Side Tilt: Roundhouse Kick. (7%) *Up Tilt: Uppercut. (8%, it can juggle the opponent) *Down Tilt: Low sweep. (8%) *Dash Attack: Shoulder Tackle. (11%) Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Baxter Steps back and then forward, causing a blast of blue fire out of his hand. (21% charged, 13% uncharged.) *Up Smash: Flip Kick (21% charged, 11% uncharged.) *Down Smash: Breakdance kick with blue fire around. (19% charged, 15% uncharged) Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel: Baxter extends his foot out as he was performing a sex kick. (10%) *Forward Ariel: Baxter arcs his arm back & throws it down however it comes back up with a ariel uppercut. This can meteor smash the opponent fast if timed correctly. (9% meteor smashed, 6% late) *Back Ariel: Baxter thrusts his elbow backwards at the opponents. (11%) *Up Ariel: Same as his up smash but in the ariel. (12%) *Down Ariel: Baxter Tornado: Baxter Spins with fists then strikes with both on opposite sides. (10% hits if all hits connect) Grabs and Throws *Grab: Baxter tries to grab with one hand, this is the same animation like mario has in SSB4. he grabs with the left. *Pummel: Kneeing them in the jaw (3%) *Forward Throw: Baxter pulls them back & uses Thunder fist with his right hand, Thunder fist is a parody power of the Lighting rune from MagiQuest. (14%) *Back Throw: Baxter spins several times & throws the opponent backwards. this was named the Baxter Throw. (12%, 8% if a opponent gets hit in it) *Up Throw: Baxter lowers them up & Blows them on the privates then flip kicks them upwards. (9% blow, 9% kick) *Down Throw: Baxter throws them on the ground & stomps them down with btoh feet on there backs. possiblilty to ground them. (8% throw, 5% stomp) Special Attacks Palette Swaps Trivia *Baxter's Special moves are based off on Mii Brawler's special attacks *Baxter's Alternate Palette is based off on his OC. *Baxter does apperantly have some of Mario's moves however the fire is blue instead. *One of baxter's recolor palettes has a negative version of himself. *Baxter's Black palette is based off on Creepy Red from a Pokemon Creepypasta. *Baxter's Final Smash refrences the "Rockman Special" Final Smash of Mega Man in SSB4 *In a next update, All of Baxter's Special Moves will be changed and now he has a Projectile, his Reflection Shield move is the same identical to Mega Man's Side Special in SSF2 and Pit's Down Special in SSBB, Portal Rune is his new recovery and Left Foot Assault is identical to the Falcon Kick, but it creates a Electrical effect instead. **Also he's the only character to go through multiple changes in his moveset.